


Falling For A Stranger

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, Dipper is nervous and Will is adorable, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Omega!will, Will Cipher - Freeform, attempts at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the atmosphere of weddings, but Dipper was sure that he'd just fallen completely in love with an omega he'd only just met. Maybe love at first sight really did exist?





	

Dipper stared in mild shock at the lithe omega across the room. His heart thumped excitedly in his chest when he realizes he couldn't look away. Why...was he feeling like this? This couldn't be...love? Could it? He traced over the boy's body. Fluffy blue hair, shy blue eyes, tiny point fangs...he's definitely an omega or...beta? At least from where he was standing, he couldn't see a mate mark. Unclaimed, then? Hopefully? He rested a hand on his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart against the skin. Well, fuck. 

He didn't want to take his eyes off the gentle creature across the room, but he wanted to find Mabel. A quick glance around made him deflate as his twin was nowhere near him. Well, he'd just have to do this himself then. He turned back, watching the boy press against the wall and smile softly at the people dancing humorously in the room. Everyone was drunk, not that Dipper really cared. He may have had a little to drink himself, but he knew what he felt wasn't a drunken mirage. He carefully weaved through the crowd, eyes remaining on the task at hand. Those blue eyes finally moved to meet his own and his heart fluttered. He forced a smile, though it had to have looked more anxious than genuine. 

If it did, the boy didn't say anything, simply smiling shyly back as he blushed slightly. Dipper wished his magic could help him savor this moment. The boy blushed at him, because of him. It made his knees feel a little weak.

"So...uh, hello. There. Um." 

"Hi." The boy giggled softly.

"Are you...new? Here?" Dipper cleared his throat. "Everyone is. Sorry. I meant do you...are you a friend of the groom's?"

"Bride's. She's a good friend of mine." The boy looked up at him with gentle eyes. Dipper was sure he'd faint right then and there. How did Mabel always do this? Why was this suddenly so hard? He's flirted with plenty of people before. 

"Ah, yeah. I'm a uh...friend of the groom. He's a nice guy."

"He really is." 

"Oh, I'm Dipper, by the way. Dipper Gleeful."

"William Cipher, but everyone just calls me Will."

"Will." Dipper repeated, feeling himself smile. 

The boy's blush darkened when their hands met to shake, and Dipper tried not to notice how soft and warm his hand was. Or how pure his scent was. Or how much his inner alpha was already howling to claim this breath-taking omega in front of him.

"Do you...Are you here with anyone?" What a stupid question. Why would he ask that?

"No, I just came here for my friend. I don't really know anyone here." 

"Ah, I know a few. Mostly from the groom's side. And my sister."

"Did you?" 

Dipper stared at the boy in confusion. Did he what? Wait, should he know? Was he not paying attention? Did he miss it?

"Ah, did you come with anyone? Sorry." Will laughed softly, eyes brightening as his smile grew.

"No! No. I'm...no. With my sister but not with an omega or beta. Not that I really care what someone is. I'm not really an old fashioned alpha." Dipper shut his mouth before he continued. Oh boy. The only thing that saved him was the adorable giggling that erupted from Will.

"That's good. Some alphas are like that." 

He watched Will nibble slightly on his lower lip. It only manages to make his heart beat even faster.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Pardon?" Dipper stared at the boy in shock. 

"Would you like to dance? With me?"

He blinked as Will tilted his head slightly, smiling warmly at him. His whole body felt oddly hot. What was happening? Oh, he was waiting for a response. 

"I would love to." 

Again, that dazzling smile hit him hard. Those small fangs peeked out at him as the boy bit his lower lip. He felt his pulse jump when Will gently grabbed his hand to guide him to a secluded part of the dance floor. His face heated even further as Will rested his arms on the his chest. He felt his hands shake as he rested his hands on Will's waist. He'd danced hundreds of times with plenty of people. And yet, somehow, he'd forgotten everything in that moment.

"Have you ever danced before?" Will giggled.

"Yeah." Dipper scoffed before nearly tripping over his own feet.

"I haven't." The boy offered as they slowly began swaying to the music.

"Really?"

"Really. I never learned, but you seem really good at it." 

Dipper swallowed thickly as Will leaned forward and rested against his shoulder. 

"Your heart's beating really fast."

"Ah...probably from the alcohol." That's not how it worked and he internally berated himself for sounding like a fool.

"Oh, maybe."

The boy's heart was pounding quickly, too. He could feel the hard thumps against his chest. Somehow it comforted him to know he wasn't the only one feeling nervous.

"I can teach you. How to dance, I mean." 

Will pulled back and Dipper felt heat pool in his stomach when those blue eyes glanced at his lips. How did he kiss again? Had he ever kissed someone before? He was pretty sure he had. 

"I would love that." 

Will leaned forward and lightly bumped their noses together. Dipper could feel the heat in his face spread to his ears and an open mouthed-smile spread across his lips. Will glanced down to his mouth again, and he knew he was probably looking at his fangs. They were a little larger than most alphas' and somehow served to convince people he would serve as a better mate because of it. He didn't understand it, but he truly hoped the boy in his arms right now had the same odd philosophy. 

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted it without thinking, feeling cold embarrassment wash over him when the words registered in his ears. Before he could shy away, Will leaned forward and gently pressed lips against his own. 

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the atmosphere in the room, but Dipper was sure this was love. He never believed in it before, never felt anything even remotely close to how he felt now, but somehow he'd fallen for a complete stranger. 

His arms tightened around Will's waist on instinct, loving the way the small body felt against his own. He could feel every small breath the boy took, even the small hitches when Dipper's tongue traced his lips before pressing through. He hummed softly when hands gently rested against his face, holding him closer to the kiss. Will pulled away, eyes slowly and dreamily opening to meet his own and he felt it. That soulmate moment that he'd heard stories about. That soulmate moment when nothing else mattered because he'd just met the love of his life. They panted lightly as they stared at each other. He never wanted to let go.

"Will? Yo, Will, where are you?"

The boy turned to the voices, gently sliding his hands back down to Dipper's chest. The alpha puffed slightly.

"I have to go."

"No, wait, uh...your number."

"My number...? Oh!" The boy nodded and removed his hands, moving to grab the object in his pocket. Dipper reluctantly let go, already missing that comforting warmth. 

Will handed him the phone and he quickly punched the numbers in under his name before handing the cell back to the boy. 

"I'll text you as soon as I can if I don't see you again here."

"Please do." Dipper watched the boy smile warmly back at him before disappearing into the crowd. His hands slipped into his pockets, immediately wrapping around his phone in baited anticipation for the text. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you give your number out, brother."

The alpha jumped before whipping around to face his sister. Mabel snickered before glancing after the other boy.

"And you're blushing. Did you find your soulmate?" She teased, hands resting on her hips as she watched him wipe his face. "He's cute." 

"He's mine." Dipper growled softly as he glared at his sister. She laughed before holding her hands out defensively.

"I'm joking, brother. Did you at least get his number?"

The male alpha shifted uncomfortably. He probably should have done that. He hadn't been thinking properly. Shit, he'd literally made out with a complete stranger, too. Yet, despite his recklessness, he didn't regret it. He found himself glancing over the crowd for that flash of blue hair again, willing to make the same mistake twice. He grinned when he pulled his phone out, eyes illuminating at the text from an unknown number. 

He was addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, this was a mini fic while I'm finishing up the other (huge) fic. It's a doozy and I'm thinking about looking for a beta that might help me edit it. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this lil' fic!


End file.
